


Golden Friends

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Haise is Kaneki in this, M/M, One Shot, Slight Hide/Kaneki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of a fiery sunset, Haise yearns for someone that isn't there. </p><p>Laughter like music, sensual touches, playful nudges, he felt them all in the warm summer's breeze. Though, if they were all to be categorized into one being, Haise would've found them all in the strange blond, if even for just a second.  But a second was over, and the blond was gone, talking loudly in the distance to the girl named Touka-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Gold Friends  
> Summary: In the midst of a fiery sunset, Haise yearns for something that isn't there.  
> A/N: I myself personally don't believe that Haise and Kaneki are the same people, but just in case they are, I wanted to write this for them.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Ghoul.

It was days like these, warm summer days, full of breezes and orange skies, that Haise wished he could lock himself in his tiny room, run his callused fingers over a callused spine, and delve into the adventure at hand.

 

All in all, Haise wished he could be at home reading, rather than running errands for his roommates, who usually let their laziness take hold of them on better days. With plastic bags swollen with potato chips and meats, a rather irritated Haise hiked out of the crowded super market. He wondered if other investigators did their shopping like this, on beautiful Saturday evenings in crowded markets. He supposed not, as neither of his adventures to the market had consisted of him running into other investigators. He supposed he should be grateful for that, as a meeting after hours with the CCG would be most...unpleasant.

 

Sighing, he cut through the crowd as he exited out , tossing an occasional “Excuse me” or “Pardon me” whenever he rubbed against a person, or his bags hit them on the sides.

 

The golden sun nearly blinded him as he stepped outside, and it's fiery reach illuminated the sky. Smiling, he resumed his walk. While he usually avoidance venturing into the city during the day if he didn't have to, if given the chance to chose a specific time that he _had_ to be outside, he would most defiantly choose the evening, mere seconds before the sunset. So his endeavor wasn’t entirely fruitless.

  
  


Sunsets were beautiful. More beautiful than any painting he'd rested his eyes upon, or any book he''d had the pleasure of reading (and he'd read _a lot)_ , something about the blazing sky warmed an emptiness within his heart, an emptiness he didn't think he had.

They took a lot out of him, the sunsets. Made him long for something that wasn't there, for a gold that had persuadably rusted over ages ago. Laughter, like sweet music ricocheting off of ugly walls, he'd hear whenever he looked at the descending orb. Light touches and gentle nudges, he attributed to summer nights, spent a top of green hills in the midst vacant playgrounds.

It drove him crazy, that he had no idea what he was yearning for, yet the yearning was still there nevertheless. And bottomless memories continued to flutter within his head, bits and pieces.

Swinging the groceries back and forth, he stood on the hill that his mind had beckoned him toward. Tired with the weight of food, he dropped the bags to the ground, and slowly, followed in suit.

Like a match to the sky, the clouds illuminated with folds of gold and orange, and the sun seemed to shine its brightest in its final moments. Slowly, it fell, like a ship that fought it's iron anchor. The warm breeze bore down upon him, and slowly, he closed his eyes.

  
  


Laughter like music, sensual touches, playful nudges, he felt them all in the warm summer's breeze. The golden seeped through is closed eye lids, and swirls of blond invaded the emptiness within, and a sense of fulfillment warmed his heart, and for just a second, Haise felt whole.

Yet as the sun sunk behind the buildings, so to did the nostalgia that warmed his heart.  
  
  


For a while, he remained still, eyes closed and clinging on to whatever warmth there was left. Standing, the ghoul sighed and grabbed his groceries. Dinner wouldn't cook itself.  
  
Grumbling, he hopped down the hill, the plastic bags crunching against his thighs as he did so.  
  
“Black coffee beans, sure, I'll have them over by tomorrow,” down the alley, came a gaudy looking blonde, who wore his shirt buttoned up to the neck, and whose pants looked rather plain considering the bright top he'd chosen to adorn.

“No hot chocolate? What do you mean it's not in season? Sometimes you say the weirdest things Touka chan!”  
  
He usually came around the same time Haise left the park, speaking to some girl on the phone who was called Touka chan, and the way the name _Touka-chan_ rolled off of the blond's mouth sounded so smooth, so familiar.

  
  


Touches and laughter, nudges and sunsets. If they were all to be categorized into one being, Haise would've found them all in the blond, if even for just a second. But a second was over, and the blond was gone, talking loudly in the distance to the girl named Touka-chan.

  
Perhaps one day, he'd call out the the blond. Call him to the hill to sit beside him, and they'd talk for hours on end, watching as the sun rolled behind the hills. But fear and duty kept him from doing so. Fear of rejection or fear of fear. He didn't know the blond, badgering the gaudy man because he reminded Haise of something was borderline harassment. 

Haise sighed. Dinner wouldn't cook itself.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed it! I enjoyed it, though it was supposed to be way shorter. But I wanted to add the bit with HIde. As always, I'm my own beta, so anything misspelled, please let me know! Anyway, have a nice week, and God bless!


End file.
